The Way She Eats Her Creme Eggs
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Maitlyn one-shot. "I can't help but squirm, and her eyes turn my way for a moment as she raises her eye brow. I smile at her, as if to reassure her that yes, I'm fine, she's not turning me on one little bit. Of course, that's a total lie...."


_**A/N: This is Maitlyn. There, I warned you. :) Just a random one-shot due to a random person (-cough-live2rite-cough-) putting cravings and ideas into my head. I'm gonna thank both her and HannahLillyJBfan because talking to them inspires me and gets me in the mood to write. :) So thank you.**_

_**I don't own Camp Rock, Disney (though if I did they would have a few of the couples on my 'meant to be' list together and happy.) I also don't own Cadbury's.**_

_Mitchie's POV_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I swear to God; if she carries on like this then I may have to jump off the dock, tied to a bucket of bricks.

It's killing me. Sitting here. Watching her.

Oh God. It's torture. Pure. Fucking. Torture.

Caitlyn licks her lips, her tongue running smoothly until she reaches the corner, where it stays for a moment before she raises a thumb to her mouth, her tongue flicking towards it as she sucks it gently.

I can't help but squirm, and her eyes turn my way for a moment as she raises her eye brow. I smile at her, as if to reassure her that yes, I'm fine, she's not turning me on one little bit. Of course, that's a total lie.

Her eyes turn back to her hand as she licks it clean, and takes another of _them_ off of the side. The very things she's using to torture me. Unknowingly or not, she's pushing me past my point of no return, the point where I'm so turned on that I'm either going to have to excuse myself to find a quiet place in the woods or bathroom to take care of this issue... or screw her brains out.

You'd never guess which one I'm finding the most appealing right now. I almost wish she knew how I felt about her, every time I'm around her, near her, thinking about her, how I can't _not_ think about her.

My eyes focus on her fingers as she delicately unwraps the next of her Creme Eggs, trying hard not the tear the wrapper. I hate this...and yet I can't stop watching. I hold my breath as she once again puts the chocolate to her lips, her teeth delicately biting off the top. I shiver as I imagine those teeth delicately nibbling on my neck, on my lips, on my...

I shake myself out of my daydream and try to focus on the picture I was drawing; an anime girl looking behind her shoulder, her hair flowing in front and around her face, her expression sad, yet beautiful. But her eyes. They're Caitlyn's eyes. I look up at her once more, and suddenly any thought of my drawing goes out of the window- all I can focus on is... her. I take in a sharp breath as her tongue slowly licks at the creamy inside of her egg before it draws back a little. Her eyes are focused on me as she thrusts her tongue forward, scooping out a portion of the sugary filling, and I shiver. I want that tongue on my flesh, I want her to be kissing me with those lips...

I think she's noticed that I'm staring. There's this small smirk on her face as her eyes stay locked on mine... in my defence she's watching me too... and I wouldn't be watching her if she wasn't being so freaking sexy with that Creme Egg. Okay, that's another lie.

But just... watching her as she dips a finger into the gooey substance before sucking it clean in the slowest, sexiest way possible has almost got me there- to my point. My point of no return. I swear if she does _one _more thing... I'll probably explode.

She rolls herself off of her bed, and walks towards me slowly, her hips swaying, to where I am on a bed that belongs to neither her nor me, opposite her own. I could scream if my voice wasn't so stuck in my throat. The only sound that escapes my mouth is a small squeak as she sits next to me, the Creme Egg back in her mouth. There's another flick of her tongue, and I notice she's left a small amount of the goo on her bottom lip. I can't help but try and swallow my fear.

"You want some?" Her voice is slightly husky, I assume from eating so much chocolate over the past hour, and I shiver. I want to say that 'Yes, Caitlyn, I do want some of something... just not the Creme Egg'.

For a moment I'm glad that my mind has nothing to do with how my mouth is working, because all that manages to stumble out of my mouth are the words "You've got a little... something..." I touch the corner of her mouth with my thumb, letting the rest of my fingers rest on her jawline. I notice she shivers too. Maybe my hands are cold.

"Where?" She asks, her voice barely audible as she takes my hand with one of her own, pressing her lips against it gently.

Oh God. That was it.

_That_ was officially the point of no return.

I pull her face towards my own before I can stop myself, causing our lips to collide almost forcefully. I taste sugar on her lips, and let out a moan, vaguely aware of the sound of a Creme Egg falling to the floor. Caitlyn moves herself to straddle my hips, and I feel everything tingle as she lets out her own version of my moan. Somehow it turns me on even more, and I chuck the drawing pad off of my lap, allowing her body to press against my own.

Her hands slide up my top, and I feel my stomach muscles tense up from the chill of her skin. The feeling increases as she runs her fingers over my skin, before running her nails lightly over my back.

"C-Caitlyn..." The word escapes me as a moan, and I see her smile as she pulls back a little.

"You okay there Mitchie?"

I nod, unable to do much more. My pulse is racing, and I can see her eyes are lit up with excitement and lust, and all I want is to make her happy.

"Is this too much?" She asks, her voice low, tainted with a hint of worry.

I can't help but smile. "Of course not." I reply, truthfully, my hand tracing circles on her back.

She returns my smile, and I pull her in for another kiss, my hand playing with the buckle on her jeans. I hear the sound of a zip, and before I realise she's already undone mine I feel her hand slip down my pants, a sort of yelp escaping from my throat.

Her lips part from my own, and a second later they're at my throat, her teeth nibbling on my skin. This time I can't help but moan, almost every time I breathe, and my ears pick up on her own breathing, heavy with the sound of sex.

I finally gather myself, forcing myself to focus long enough to get my hand down her pants. I even manage to laugh when her face screws up, her mouth open in a mixture of shock and pleasure as she let out a small, strangled sound from the back of her throat, unable to speak, her muscles tense as she moved against me, her lips close to my ear as she breathed out my name...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I cover my eyes, the sunlight too bright for me to want to do anything but hide them. I let out a sigh, fidgeting a little before I noticed Caitlyn's arm wrapped around my naked stomach. Sometime last night we'd finally managed to get our clothes off. I turn to her quickly, afraid that she might disappear if I don't look at her.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." She's on her side, her spare arm propping her up as she smiles at me.

"Hey." I can't keep the smile off of my face again, even though I know it's a nervous one. I see a hint of fear in her eyes, as if I might start shouting at her, or just get up and walk away from all of this.

"Are we... we're okay. Right?"

I want to say yes. But it depends. 'Okay' as in this should never have happened, lets not mention it again, or 'Okay' as in we're together. Because I don't want this to be the first one. Not after everything.

"I like you." I blurt out. I feel my cheeks flush. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I love you."

The smile on her face bursts into a grin, and suddenly her arms are around me, and she's squealing in delight like a hyperactive five year old. I can't help but laugh, even when she's kissing me.

When Caitlyn pulls away she's breathless, but the smile stays as she joins me in my fit of laughter. "Wow, Mitchie- I love you too." Her voice sounds like a gasp, and I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you have any more Creme Eggs?"


End file.
